


Down To The Wire...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobic Language, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Alfred's P.O.V.(A sequel to...The Go-Between.)





	Down To The Wire...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsAna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/gifts).



Dear Diary.

Hmm well, there has been (shall I say) Somewhat, truly extraordinery times around Wayne Manor!

Many changes have taken their (right-full place?) It is quite dificult to know just where to begin.

Originally my (strange premonitions) Regarding the conduct of my two younger Master's has been producing some (interesting doubt's) Within my own mind.

Yet now I have learned the (astonishing truth!) About the two of them. Hearing the revealing fact's (straight from the horse's mouth) If I may be so bold as to (coin a phrase!)

The outcome? Well Master Bruce and Master Dick are actually deeply in love with one another! And apparantly, have been for quite a long time!

I must therefore have walked around during the course of my duties (wearing blinker's) Perhaps?

I am by all accounts (no prude?) Yet I may (come across) Quite traditionally old-fashioned in some of my viewpoint's I suspect!

Ahem! I have naturally (heard of) Such form's of (romantic relationships) Throughout my long life span, even though they were (never intended) To become public knowledge!

I would never (for myself) Wish to be judged on this (back catalogue) Of age-old fact's. For want of a (more appropriate) Phrase!

Being brutally honest. I can truthfully say that I am beginning to (feel the effect's) Of my own growing pride and enthusiasm, radiating from my two younger Master's recent and extremely joyous (if private) Announcement to myself regarding this (turn of event's!)

I shall endeavour to faithfully remain (as ever) Fully dedicated to them both, in whatever pursuit's they aspire to. Offering all my love and true devotion throughout the entire duration of this (new venture!) Whatever outcome (comes to pass.)

Hmm and if my arousing suspicions are (indeed correct!) I shall very shortly begin planning their (wedding preparations!)

Speaking purely for myself, I will be only too (happy to oblige!)

For my final note, I wish you a very good night my Dear Diary!

Although I must admit being (at a loss) How anyone could achieve any real quality of sleep with such excitement (brewing) Ahead of all of us!

The End.


End file.
